


Matador

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Chelsea, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, sernando - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is on a pre-season tour with Chelsea FC in the United States. After spending the summer with Sergio during the Euros, he is desperately missing him. Sergio misses him as well and decides to surprise him in the States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matador

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all a bunch of lies.  
> I hope you enjoy the fic. If you like it, leave me a comment and/or kudos. Thanks xx

Fernando was happy for his best friend, Juan Mata, when he was recruited for Spain’s Olympic squad, but he also couldn’t help feeling upset. He knew he’d be travelling alone to the United States for the pre-season matches. He didn’t do well on his own. Sure he’d have David Luiz and Ramires, but it wasn’t the same as having his best friend there. Things were always easier to face with Juan by his side.

Right now, he was facing the devastating feeling of loneliness. He had been so ecstatic when the Euro Final ended with a Spain victory, but the ending quickly turned bittersweet when he and his lover, Sergio Ramos, were on separate flights back to their homes, their homes that seemed to be on opposite ends of the Earth.

Sergio felt the stab of loneliness as well. He always missed Fernando, but it was no secret to anyone that he was stronger than Fernando. He could cope with it better than his older lover. He spent their time apart frolicking on sun-kissed beaches with his brother and his friends. He saw the papers spattered with photos of Fernando’s holiday as well. He looked happy enough, holding his children, laughing with them, but even in newsprint, Sergio could see the shadows in his eyes.

Sergio was by no means a Chelsea supporter, but he knew their pre-season schedule better than he knew Real Madrid’s. There was no way he could meet up with Fernando in Seattle, Los Angeles, or Philadelphia. Fernando would still be on holiday some of the time and he would across the globe with his friends. He was set to make a trip to Miami, however – the last stop on Chelsea’s tour of the United States. True, he was meant to leave before Fernando even arrived, but surely he could get a couple of day’s holiday extension from the club.

Fernando was preparing to play for the first time in the pre-season in the match versus AC Milan. He was nervous. He was always nervous, but it was much worse this time. Juan wasn’t there to sooth him. He hadn’t been able to reach Sergio in a week (he’d been afraid to ruin the surprise). It was hot – sticky and hot – in Miami and it didn’t help his mood. When he walked off the plane, he felt like he was in a sauna. How could it still be so hot at such a late hour? He could only imagine how awful the first day of training would be, not to the mention the match, when the sun was beating down on him.

“Who am I rooming with?” He asked John. John had taken over passing out rooming assignments from Robbie who was having a chat with some of his coaching staff.

“No one. You’re on your own, Torres,” John replied, handing a key to Ramires who was rooming with David Luiz. John had gotten a peculiar call from Sergio Ramos before they’d even left London. It had taken him hours to convince Robbie that letting Fernando see his “best friend” would be good for him, would bring his confidence up, but he finally had.

“On my own?” Fernando choked out. He felt like he was being punished for something he didn’t remember doing.

John heard the sadness, disappointment, and shock in his voice. He cared about Fernando so much. They’d never been lovers or anything like that. Fernando was as exclusive to Sergio as he was to Frank. He felt sorry for the kid and he had always seen something in him that not a lot of people bothered to take the time to see. He knew Fernando was a talented striker and he knew he would make an amazing first striker for his squad when the new season began. He squeezed Fernando’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. “Trust me, Nando. Go on up to your suite.”

 _Suite_? Fernando thought everyone was stuck in simple double rooms. He shook his head and walked toward the elevators with the key card John had just handed him. When he opened the door to the room, he trudged in, slammed the door behind him, and dumped his bags next to the sofa. It was late. He should just go to bed, but he suddenly felt so alone. The large suite made him feel even more alone. He wanted Juan to be there with him or even better, Sergio, his Sese.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sergio’s cell number. He wasn’t even sure where his lover was, but hearing his voice on his voicemail would at least be something. He was about to press the “call” button on his phone when something on the table in front of the couch caught his eye. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked slowly to the table.

In the middle of the glass-topped table was a small figurine – a matador. Fernando picked it up with a shaky hand. He had bought Sergio one just like it. Any time he saw anything with a matador, he had to buy it for Sergio. He loved them.

Sergio stood, unnoticed, in the doorway of the bedroom off to Fernando’s side, and watched as his lover turned the little figurine over in his hands. He wanted to wait until Fernando noticed him, but when he saw a tear fall from his eye and splash on the little figurine that he’d given him for his last birthday, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He was in nothing, but a t-shirt and boxers, waiting for Fernando, so his footfalls made no noise as he crossed the room.

Fernando stared through watery eyes at the figurine, wondering how it had gotten there. Why would someone put it there? Who would put it there? He closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks as he closed his fist around the little bullfighter.

Sergio crept up behind him and whispered, “Mi amor,” in his ear.

Fernando jumped and his hands flew in the air, sending Sergio’s little matador flying across the room. It bounced on the carpet, unharmed. He spun to face Sergio with wide, watering eyes. Sergio quickly brushed the tears from his face. He was strong, but seeing Fernando this way always drained the strength right out of him. He felt tears pricking at his eyelids. He pulled Fernando’s face to his. Their lips crashed together before Fernando could see the tears trickling down his cheeks.

Fernando grabbed at the younger defender like he hadn’t seen him in a year. His blunt nails dug into Sergio’s shoulders and then trailed down his back, grabbing at his t-shirt, digging into his back. Sergio kept his hands on Fernando’s face, holding his firmly to hold him in place, not that Fernando would even consider pulling away. Fernando’s hands tugged at the hem of Sergio’s t-shirt, raising it up. He slid his hands onto the small of his back, and tugged him closer. Their chests clashed together as their tongues delved deeper into one another’s mouths.

Sergio shuddered as Fernando’s soft hands grazed over the smooth skin of his strong back. Fernando’s fingertips burned like fire as they trailed over his skin. No one’s touch ever felt that way to him before. He was so turned on, he couldn’t contain himself anymore. His hands finally left his lover’s face and he hoisted Fernando up, carrying him with his hands squeezing his ass. Fernando wrapped his legs around his waist and raked his fingers over Sergio’s back.

 

Sergio stared down at Fernando’s beautiful face under him. Pleasure flashed over it, bringing light to his once shadowed eyes, as he rocked up with each of Sergio’s powerful thrusts into him. His legs were tightly wrapped around Sergio’s back and hands shook as he grabbed Sergio’s face to bring it to his. He kissed his and moaned into his mouth as his climax sent him shuddering into ecstasy. Sergio soon joined him, moaning loudly and clinging to Fernando with his hands hooked under his lover’s shoulders.

Sergio collapsed onto him, breathing heavily against his sweat-soaked shoulder. Fernando let his legs relax and they slid down, so his ankles rested on the backs of Sergio’s knees. “I love you so much,” he gasped, still breathing heavily. His fingers – still shaking – stroked through his lover’s damp short hair.

Sergio placed his lips to Fernando’s glistening shoulder and mumbled, “I love you too, baby.”

 

The two made love a second time – slowly, sensually – before they crawled out of bed and into the shower. Sergio kissed Fernando’s shoulder as he massaged shampoo into his wet hair. Fernando tilted his head back, begging for Sergio’s lips on his. Sergio dropped his hands from his hair and wrapped them around his waist. His soapy hands dragged across Fernando’s tight wet stomach as their lips slid together.

After a few minutes, Fernando moved away and steps under the spray of water to rinse his hair. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he tilted his head back and let the water wash away the shampoo.

Sergio watched as the water cascaded over his lover’s beautiful naked body. They would definitely be back in bed after this shower. “I needed to see you. I missed you. Didn’t you miss me too?”

Fernando stepped out of the water and ran his hands over his hair, squeezing the excess water out. “I always miss you.” Fernando stepped forward and flicked his tongue over Sergio’s bottom lip. Sergio flicked his own out to catch his and they were locked together again in a deep, passionate kiss.

They stumbled out of the shower moments later, kissing and grabbing at each other. They slid over the tile floor and out into the adjoining bedroom. Fernando, ever the responsible one, pulled away. “Sese, we’re wet. We can’t get in bed wet.”

Sergio whimpered and dipped his head to suckle at Fernando’s neck, just below his ear. “Baby, I want you.”

“You can have me…just not until we’re dry,” Fernando said, pushing away from Sergio. It wasn’t easy to do when Sergio’s perfect mouth was on his neck, but he had to try to be responsible.

Sergio dried off quicker than he ever had before, convincing Fernando that their hair didn’t count. He knocked him back on the bed and crawled between his legs. It didn’t last long. They were both too worked up, but it was wonderful, as it always was, and it was what both of them needed – just to feel close to one another again, to not feel so alone.

 

When Fernando awoke the next morning alone in his hotel room, he thought he’d dreamed the entire night. He sat up and looked around the room. There was no sign of Sergio anywhere – no clothing, no bags, none of his silly aviator sunglasses. Fernando felt tears welling up when suddenly his eyes fell on the pillow next to him. Perched in the middle was the little matador. He sat atop a folded piece of hotel stationery.

Fernando pulled the piece of paper from under him and unfolded it. Written in Sergio’s adorable scrawl – he wrote like a five-year-old, in print – was a short, sweet note:

_Fer – I wanted to kiss you awake, but your captain warned me not to distract you today. You’ve got training all day. I’ll see you tonight for dinner. I know a special place I want to take you. Te amo. Besos, mi amor. Yours, Sese_

 

Fernando was beat after a long day of double training sessions. Coming back from holidays was never easy, but the sticky Miami heat made is even more difficult. He flopped down onto the couch in the sitting room of his suite. He didn’t know if Sergio was in the bedroom or bathroom, but he was too tired to find out. He hoped Sergio would come to him. His eyes were fluttering closed when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He groaned and pulled it out. He hoped it wasn’t an invite to a team dinner. He was not up for that.

He was pleased to see Sergio’s name on the text. It was another short, sweet message:

_Fer – You should be back now. I know you’re tired, Mi Amor, but get off the couch (I know you didn’t make it to the bed), and meet me in the lobby. Wear a t-shirt, shorts, sandals, and your swim shorts. Yours, Sese_

Fernando smiled. The whole message made him want to smile forever. Sergio knew him so well and loved him so much. It warmed his heart. He hauled himself off the couch, dresses appropriately, and made his way to the lobby to meet Sergio.

“Where are we going?” He asked the moment he was close enough for Sergio to hear him. He had to do something to occupy his mouth. He wanted to kiss Sergio right there in the middle of the busy lobby, but he knew that was a bad idea.

Sergio pulled him into a hug that, to the tons of people milling around them, appeared to be a simple, friendly hug. Both men felt that, of course, that it was much more than that. “It’s a surprise,” Sergio said. “Come on. I rented a car just for this. The valet is bringing it around right now.”

When Fernando opened the passenger door of Sergio’s rented BMW, he spotted a picnic basket and blanket in the back of the car. “We’re having a picnic?” He asked after they were shut in the car.

“Oops. Well, I guess that’s not much of a surprise now.”

Fernando grinned as Sergio drove away from the hotel. “I love picnics, Sese. Thank you.”

“I hope you love this one more than any other,” Sergio admitted. He took his hand off the wheel and squeezed Fernando’s knee.

Fernando took his hand and gently caressed it. “This is perfect, Sese. I love you so much for this.”

“I hope you love me so much for everything…” Sergio glanced away from the road momentarily to wink at Fernando.

Fernando grinned. “You know I do,” he said, resting his head back on the comfortable headrest.

“It’s a bit of a drive, Mi Amor. You can rest.” Sergio pulled his hand away from Fernando’s and gently caressed his jaw until Fernando’s eyelids fell closed.

When Fernando awoke from his short nap, the car was parked in front of a small stretch of beach. There were a few families and couples scattered around the beach. Fernando blinked and rubbed his tired eyes. “Sese, there are people everywhere. Are you sure this is good idea?”

“We’re not staying here,” Sergio said. “Come on, baby. Trust me.”

Sergio carried the large picnic basket which was filled with the best Spanish food he could find in the area, an expensive bottle of wine, and water. Fernando carried the blanket and towels and followed Sergio without question. No one seemed to pay them any mind as they walked onto the tiny beach. Sergio led him past a few palm trees and large rocks and into a secluded area. There wasn’t much beach are there and the water rushed up, soaking the entire thing. Fernando understood why no one was there.

“Sese, we’ll get soaked if we stay here,” he said. He felt like a jerk complaining when Sergio was so clearly proud of his choice venue for dinner, but he couldn’t stop himself. How could they eat with the tide coming in and soaking them?!

“We’re not eating right here, Fer. Don’t you trust me?”

Fernando frowned and blinked his big brown eyes at Sergio. “Of course, I do. I just…”

Sergio pressed a kiss to Fernando’s pouting lips. “Follow me…” Sergio grabbed Fernando’s hand and led him down the small rocky part of the little hidden beach. He guided him down until they walked onto a little cove, protected from the lapping water by several rocks. “See…it’s perfect. Just enough land for us to put out our blanket, but the water is right there over the rocks, so we can swim when we want to.”

Fernando beamed. Not many knew it, but Sergio was actually quite a romantic and Fernando loved when he showed off that side of himself. “Thank you, Sese.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Sergio said, pecking Fernando’s lips. “Spread out the blanket, so we can eat. I’m starving and I know you have to be!”

An hour later, Sergio and Fernando were stuffed from their large picnic meal. It was getting dark out and they lay on the blanket, hands entwined, staring up at the sky. “You know I stare at the stars sometimes when I miss you,” Fernando said quietly.

“Why do you do that?”

“It’s silly. I feel like…the stars are the same in Spain, you know? The same starts are twinkling above you. It makes me feel closer to you.” Fernando paused. When Sergio didn’t say anything, his cheeks started to burn. “It’s stupid, I know,” he muttered.

Sergio rolled on his side and kissed Fernando’s red cheek. “No, no it’s not, baby. When we’re not together, I do anything to feel closer to you. I stare at your picture, pictures of us, and I wear your Chelsea shirt all the time. I look like a regular Chelsea supporter walking around my house in your blue shirt!” Sergio chuckled and kissed his cheek again.

Fernando smiled. “I wear your Spain shirt a lot. I can’t wear the Real Madrid one, you know that.”

“Yeaaah,” Sergio said, nipping at Fernando’s neck. “Maybe you should lose that sense of loyalty to Atleti and come play with me at Real.”

“I can’t do that, Sese, you know that. My move from Liverpool was so hard. I don’t want to move again. I’m staying at Chelsea. I am happy there, you know?”

“You’re happy without me?” Sergio rolled onto his back again, but kept his fingers threaded with Fernando’s.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. You’re happy in Madrid. Would you transfer to Chelsea? Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

Sergio was afraid of the slightly angry tone of Fernando’s voice. He hadn’t meant to start an argument. An argument was the last thing he wanted. He dropped Fernando’s hand and climbed on top of him. Supporting his weight on his elbows, he stared down into Fernando’s eyes. “I’m sorry we can’t be together all the time. I really am, baby.” He brushed his lips against Fernando’s and was almost surprised when Fernando reciprocated. “I love you, Fer,” he whispered, flicking his tongue over Fernando’s lips.

Fernando quickly returned his sentiment and parted his lips, begging Sergio to kiss him deeper. Sergio obliged and in a matter of minutes they were moaning and whimpering and tearing each other’s clothing away from their eager bodies. They made love under the moonlight and then put on their swim shorts to go for a cooling swim. They swam for about twenty minutes before they just started frolicking in the water and playing with each other. Fernando had missed things like this as much as he missed making love with Sergio.

After an hour in the water, they dried off and got dressed. “I guess we should leave,” Sergio said, packing up the picnic basket.

Fernando frowned. He knew Sergio was right, of course, but he wished they could just stay on the beach…forever. “I wish we could stay here forever,” he admitted aloud.

Sergio grabbed the blanket and shook it out. “We’d starve,” he said, flashing a cheeky grin at Fernando.

Fernando scowled at him. “You’re ruined the romance, Sergio,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Fernando. You know I wish we could be together always.”

 

Lying in bed that night after they made love, Fernando felt perfectly at peace. It had been such a wonderful day and he had Sergio there by him with his head resting on his chest. And he’d be there by him for a few days more while they were still in Miami. He kissed the top of Sergio’s head and said, “I’m so glad you’re here, Sese. I’m so glad we have this time together.”

“I’m glad we’ve had it too,” Sergio said. He pressed his lips to Fernando’s chest.

“Don’t say _had_. That sounds like we don’t have a few more days.”

Sergio propped himself up on his elbow and looked down on his lover. “We don’t, Fer. I have to leave in the morning. I have to join up with the squad. We have our USA tour soon.”

Fernando’s bottom lip quivered and his eyes filled with tears. Sergio frowned sympathetically and kissed his lips. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I wish I could stay. You know I do.”

“I don’t want to be alone again,” Fernando whimpered.

“You’re not alone. You have your squad. These guys cared about you, you know? Terry had to pull a lot of strings to make this thing with me happen. Your manager wasn’t happy about it. People say a lot of stuff about Terry, but I think he’s a good guy.”

“He’s always with Frank,” Fernando sniffed. He wiped tears from his eyes and muttered, “I need Juan.”

Sergio grimaced. Juan had a crush on Fernando. Everyone in the world knew it, besides Fernando. He knew Fernando would never cheat on him, but he didn’t know if he might leave him one day. Juan was right there in London with him. “Fer, baby, I love you. I would stay if I could. I really would. Please don’t be mad at me for leaving.”

“I’m not, Serg. I promise. I’m just sad. I thought you were here for all the days I am.”

“I should have told you, but I didn’t want you to worry about when I had to leave the whole time. I just wanted you to have a good time.” Sergio lowered himself and kissed Fernando’s neck. “Did you have a good time?” He asked, licking a mole on Fernando’s neck

“Of course. I always have a good time with you. I love you.”

“Fer, will you do something for me? We’ve only got tonight.”

“I know. What do you want me to do?”

“Make love to me. I know you like to be on bottom. You like to feel me inside you, but will you please make love to me, baby?”

 

Fernando stared down at Sergio, relishing the way his face twisted every time he thrust into him, every time he hit that perfect spot, the spot that drove him wild. He lowered himself teased Sergio’s nipples with the tip of his tongue. Sergio squirmed and moaned. Fernando arched up when he felt himself nearing his climax. He and Sergio climaxed at the same time and Fernando collapsed on top of him.

“I’m so tired,” he gasped. His breath was hot on Sergio’s sweaty neck.

“I know. Let’s take a bath before we fall asleep.”

They did more relaxing than actual bathing in the tub, so they took a quick shower to actually get clean before they climbed into bed in nothing but their boxers. Fernando fell asleep first with his head resting on Sergio’s chest and his arm thrown over his stomach.

Sergio ran his fingers through his hair and thought about the time they’d had and all the times he hoped they’d have in the future. He fell asleep moments later and dreamed of what it would be like if they could be together forever. When he woke the next morning, his eyes were red and puffy – a sure sign that he had cried overnight. He felt like crying again when he realized those dreams would probably never become reality.

He crawled slowly out of bed and stared down at Fernando, who was curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. He wanted to wake him. He wanted to wake him and kiss him and make love to him. But he didn’t want to say goodbye to him. He didn’t want to see him cry for him again. He didn’t want Fernando to see him cry for him either. He left him to sleep and sulked to the bathroom to get ready to leave.

 

Fernando awoke an hour after Sergio left. He sat bolt upright in bed when he realized Sergio’s side of the bed was empty. “Sese!” He called out. “Serg, are you still here?”

His eyes filled with tears that quickly spilled onto his cheeks when he realized he was alone. He glanced around and found the little matador on his bedside table. He was sitting atop another note.

_Fer – I wanted to wake you, more than anything… I did, but I couldn’t stand to see you in pain when I had to leave you. I kissed you before I left. Your nose wrinkled like a little bunny. Dios, you looked beautiful that way. I love you, Fernando.  You know that. I made a decision this morning. When my contract is up at Real Madrid, I’m going to transfer to England. I want to be near you. I have to be. I love you too much. It won’t be long, Fer. I promise. Please wait for me. Please don’t stop loving me. I might not be with you, but my heart is always with you. It’s not even mi corazon anymore. It’s yours, Mi Amor. It always has been. Te amo. Always yours, Sese_


End file.
